


If you leave me, I’ll love you anyway

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fatherhood, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, John Watson Returns to Baker Street, Johnlock - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Romance, With Rosie
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: Dopo la ricostruzione del 221b, John e Rosie vanno a vivere a Baker Street. Ma il rapporto che John e Sherlock avevano un tempo, ormai è andato perduto. La salda amicizia che li legava è irrimediabilmente cambiata e qualcosa di nuovo s'affaccia all'orizzonte.Vincitrice del contest: "The Het & Slash Dream Contest!" - lista slash di S.Elric e Setsy





	If you leave me, I’ll love you anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Nome forum/Efp: Koa__  
> Lista Het o Slash: Slash  
> Fandom: Sherlock BBC  
> Coppia: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson  
> Pacchetto scelto da indicare per intero: Ettore e Andromaca - “E nelle notti massacranti riempite di parole intelligenti, e nell’angoscia della vita ho in mente l’eco della tua risata” (Giorgio Gaber) – True love waits (Radiohead).  
> Contesto: Post quarta stagione  
> Note: ‒
> 
>  
> 
> Vincitrice del contest: "The Het & Slash Dream Contest!" - lista slash indetto da S.Elric e Setsy sul forum di Efp, e del premio "Youarethebestspeaker" per il miglior uso del pacchetto.

 

 

>  
> 
>  
> 
> E io, che ancora mi innamoro come uno scemo.

 

 

 

   
Hai addosso il tremore dei condannati a morte, l’evidente sintomo che la vita così come la conosci sta per concludersi. Non c’è niente che tu possa fare per poter tornare indietro al John Watson di qualche anno fa e probabilmente, in un imperfetto controsenso, neanche lo vuoi. Ti pare si chiami entropia, non è così? Quel fenomeno che sottolinea con scientifico rigore l’irrimediabilità delle azioni commesse. Nel tuo caso, entropia è una linea di confine oltrepassata a causa di una folle incoscienza. La conseguenza drammatica di un atto scaturito dall’istinto e dominato da un cuore che non la smette di batterti forsennatamente in petto. Dopo minuti sei lì ancora a pensarci, mentre reminiscenze di studi liceali danzano per la testa e continuano a farlo, nonostante non siano esattamente ciò su cui preferiresti concentrarti. Un sospiro, sicuramente non tuo, ti scuote i sensi riportandoti alla realtà ed è allora che l’ansia prende ad agitarti le punte delle dita, le quali vibrano sotto al giogo di una paura che pare non conoscere confini. L’angoscia aggredisce ogni stilla di felicità che hai ancora in corpo e non ti dà alcuno scampo. Il tuo sguardo vacilla, le intenzioni paiono rinunciare a mantener saldo il coraggio e infatti chini il volto a terra, sconfitto. Salvo poi riportarlo in alto dopo appena una manciata di secondi; diritto e fiero senti montare in te il desiderio di affrontarlo perché non puoi permettere che tra voi finisca così. Lui che di nome fa Sherlock Holmes, se ne sta immobilmente avvolto dalla penombra del soggiorno di un 221b di Baker Street stranamente quieto, oltre che scevro dell’eccessivo caos che lo contraddistingue. Sherlock che non si muove da dov’è rimasto e, anzi, ora che ci fai caso sembra proprio tremare. Possibile che lo scostante Mr Holmes, da sempre disinteressato ai sentimenti, non riesca a sedare ciò che lo attanaglia? Non poi così insolito considerato quanto successo meno di un attimo fa. Quel tragico fatto a cui nessuno dei due ancora ha accennato, ma i cui effetti sono scesi su di voi al pari di un macigno. A esser sinceri non lo sai perché ti sei comportato così, non ricordi di preciso quale tipo di groviglio emotivo ti abbia spinto oltre. E poi, come mai proprio adesso? Sono anni che allontani il pensiero. Mesi che rimugini. Giorni che sei sul punto di dirglielo ma che la lingua si frena all’ultimo istante, vigliaccamente spaventata. Lo hai baciato, ecco cos’è successo. Gli hai afferrato le braccia, ti sei premuto contro al suo petto e infine hai catturato le sue labbra. Sì, lo hai fatto. Proprio tu che “non sono gay”. Tu che riguardo la sessualità hai sempre temuto il giudizio altrui al pari della morte stessa, hai baciato il tuo migliore amico e sì, è stato… oh, orrendamente meraviglioso.  
  
È accaduto al termine di una domenica turbolenta e caotica, vissuta in maniera divertente. Il mattino è iniziato con te e Rosie che, appena dopo le otto, lasciavate la vostra vecchia casa per trasferivi in Baker Street. Hai passato tutto il santo giorno a trasportare scatoloni e pacchi su per quei maledetti diciassette gradini, a disfare valigie e a montare il lettino della bimba mentre Sherlock si limitava a impartire ordini o, tutt’al più, a intrattenere tua figlia con qualche canzoncina suonata al violino. Quel bastardo scansafatiche ti sembrava così indifferente al trasloco, che più di una volta ti sei chiesto se vi volesse intorno o se non stesse cercando di farti tornare indietro. Poteva essersene già pentito? In fondo quale scapolo vorrebbe avere una bambina piccola tra i piedi? Te lo sei domandato di frequente durante quel pomeriggio, mentre stipavi i maglioni nel secondo cassetto e prima di renderti conto che non si trattava di niente del genere. Il tuo vecchio amico è da sempre una persona alquanto contorta e nessuno in Inghilterra saprebbe descrivere il suo carattere meglio di quanto non possa fare tu, ma certe volte capita che la soluzione all’enigma sia più semplice di quanto non si creda. Già, perché Sherlock Holmes è la pigrizia fatta persona e gran parte dei suoi atteggiamenti vorticano attorno la scarsa propensione nelle attività domestiche. La conferma ai tuoi sospetti è arrivata in un non ben precisato momento di quel giorno faticoso. Verso una certa ora hai cominciato a notare un timido ghigno cercare di farsi largo tra il broncio perenne che porta. Hai visto Sherlock sorridere a una tazza di tè vuota e carezzarne distrattamente la ceramica liscia, per poi perdersi in contemplazione dei fregi intarsiati. Lo hai sentito suonare una giga con l’impeto di uno studentello e forse addirittura saltellare per l’appartamento. Magari stava pesando a chissà cos’altro o era felice per un caso risolto, ti aveva suggerito il briciolo di razionalità che ancora ti era rimasta, ciononostante hai voluto convincerti che fosse per te. Ecco, credi sia iniziato tutto allora. Con un tè all’arancia e cannella a speziare le labbra e già qualche fantasia a regalare alla tua mente idee decisamente sconce. Probabilmente è cominciata con te che cercavi disperatamente gli addobbi natalizi perduti chissà dove, mentre Sherlock ti donava sguardi fugaci e una felicità accennata. Una manna dal cielo per il tuo animo stupidamente romantico.  
  
Ad ogni modo, badare a una bambina piccola e vivace come Rosie mentre si è tanto indaffarati è tutto tranne che agevole. Eppure ti sei divertito e il pomeriggio è scivolato via senza che quasi te ne rendessi conto. Fino a quando, verso sera, tu e Sherlock non vi siete ritrovati entrambi in soggiorno e con più niente da fare. A stento sei riuscito a trattenere uno o due sbadigli, tuttavia e per quanto esausto fossi, hai preferito lasciarti distrarre dal suo ridere di niente e tutto. La voglia di lasciarti andare al sonno è morta subito, non appena ti sei reso conto che eravate entrambi distesi sul divano, mollemente abbandonati. Pericolosamente in sintonia. Così intimamente insieme che hai avuto paura stesse succedendo tutto troppo in fretta. Sfinito com’eri, però e ubriaco di una palpabile gioia che da tempo non provavi, hai finito con lo sragionare. Lo hai baciato lì, a risate morte e con una tensione che aveva deciso di farsi viva e di divampare tra un’occhiata e l’altra. Hai baciato Sherlock e t’è piaciuto da morire. Non sai cosa sia stato a incoraggiarti, se il vostro sghignazzare oppure se la musica proveniente dalla radio e che risuonava a moderato volume. L’avevi accesa quello stesso pomeriggio per tenerti compagnia e canticchiare qualcosa mentre suddividevi i vestitini di Rosie, secondo quello che “Mr Perfezione Holmes” aveva definito come un ordine coerente. La discussione che è seguita alle fastidiose puntualizzazioni di Sherlock non è andata un granché bene, avete addirittura litigato! Tu ti sei innervosito, la bambina ha pianto e hai dimenticato la musica accesa. Pertanto, dopo ore, ancora risuonano canzoni. Questa ti pare sia dei Radiohead, True love waits, per la precisione. Un brano di cui ti basta sapere il titolo perché il cuore s’incrini appena. Dannato destino, imprechi. Perché diavolo proprio questa? Come mai tra tutte le canzoni che sono state scritte nella storia del mondo, quei maledetti hanno deciso di mandarne in onda una che sembra proprio parlare della vostra storia? L’amore vero aspetta, dicono. Anche in eterno, aggiungi tu mentalmente. E tu lo sai che è così perché il tuo, di amore, ha atteso per degli anni. Prima non ti sentivi pronto ad ammettere che c’era, poi ad accettare che ti fossi innamorato del tuo migliore amico. Quindi Sherlock è morto, e alla fine hai semplicemente deciso di seppellire tutti i tuoi sentimenti sotto all’idea che foste come fratelli. Gli volevi bene, perché era il tuo testimone di nozze, l’uomo al quale dovevi la vita e ci credevi per davvero a ciò che dicevi di voi due. Ma oggi tutto è diverso, tu non sei più il John Watson che parlava a una metà del letto vuota, fingendo che sotto quei cuscini si nascondesse una riccia testa scura. Ora, in questa tarda domenica, sei un altro uomo e tu e il tuo dannatissimo amore, di aspettare non ne avete più voglia.  
  
Finisci col decidere in meno di un istante, mosso da una passionalità istintiva e potente che piuttosto spesso ti contraddistingue. Grazie a uno scatto ti alzi dal divano e quindi fai per raggiungerlo. Abbandoni i cuscini che ancora ti ospitavano e fai un passo in sua direzione. Uno solo. Piccolo. Mentre Sherlock si tende appena, in una rigidità che comprendi perfettamente e le cui radici ti sono note, poiché non dissimili dalle tue. Sai che ha paura, ma non t’importa. Non adesso.  
«Aspetta» gli dici senza pensare, in un sussurro la cui prepotenza sembra riuscire a zittire persino Thom Yorke. * «Aspetta» ripeti e sì, avviene allora. Succede che Sherlock ferma il proprio passo e forse non volendolo nemmeno. Rimane immobile a indugiare sulla soglia, indeciso sul da farsi. Hai sempre saputo di possedere un certo ascendente su di lui, sei l’unico in grado di farlo mangiare e dormire decentemente o di comportarsi con i clienti come un normale essere umano. Adesso, infatti, hai la vaga impressione che voglia fuggire e andare lontano, ma che non ci riesca. Sei tu a impedirglielo, ne sei certo. Il tono della voce, la tua richiesta gentile. Il fare disperato che hai non volontariamente tirato fuori. Il ricordo del vostro bacio impresso a fuoco sulla sua bocca. L’eco della tua risata scoppiata d’improvviso, che cancella l’angoscia della vostra nuova vita insieme.  
«Aspetta» ripeti, strabordante di un affetto malamente trattenuto. «Non andare.»  
«Non potrò mai sostituire Mary.»  
«E io non ti chiederei mai di farlo» ribatti, deciso a non demordere e dopo aver fatto un altro piccolo passettino in sua direzione. Sherlock ancora rimane lì, noti. Non se ne va. Però si aggrappa allo stipite della porta, che stringe con le dita. Evita il tuo sguardo e, contrariamente a quanto dovrebbe, fissa il vuoto che ha di fronte.  
«Credo di non sapermi comportare in maniera adeguata» prosegue, agitando una mano fra voi. Non ha bisogno di spiegare, hai capito perfettamente ciò che intende. Così come sai che non è facile nemmeno per Sherlock discutere certi argomenti. Infatti ancora non ti guarda, deglutisce a fatica e le parole gli muoiono sulle labbra. Quando un qualche suono finalmente gli esce, è meno di un mormorio indistinto.  
«Io l’amore non so farlo, John. Non so se sarò in grado di darti ciò di cui hai bisogno.»  
«Non so nemmeno io se ne sarò capace.» Nel dirlo sorridi, ma non è allegria la tua. Si tratta della stessa amarezza che adesso ti divora lo sguardo e che impedisce a entrambi di trovarvi una volta per tutte. Perché lui ha ragione, sei certo che ci saranno molti problemi da affrontare. Come il vostro passato, per esempio. Gli orribili ricordi che non riesci a gettarti alle spalle e che c’entrano col suo sangue versatosi a terra a causa della violenza dei tuoi gesti. I tuoi tormenti hanno a che fare con parole ingiuste, cariche di dolore e rabbia. Accuse e lacrime. La sua passività, il cui ricordo fa ancora male. Non puoi mentirti, fino a qualche mese fa eri convinto che ci fossero vuoti incolmabili nella vostra relazione e che avreste faticato a intessere di nuovo la sintonia di un tempo, ma sembra sempre che tu e lui non riusciate a far altro se non trovarvi comunque vadano le cose. Stranamente ha funzionato, ora siete di nuovo insieme e spiragli di luce s’affacciano all’orizzonte e anche se sarà doloroso, sei pronto a tutto. Sarà complicato, vivere tutti insieme perché siete due fottute prime donne con una bambina da crescere, e non hai idea come farete quando lei diventerà più grande. Ma qui e adesso sai ciò che vuoi e cosa è giusto per il tuo cuore. Qualunque risposta ti darà e qualsiasi sia il suo sentimento per te, tu glielo devi dire e lo farai sedando a fatica la troppa emozione che t’aggroviglia lo stomaco e che allaccia la lingua in un balbettino di poco trattenuto  
  
«Non c’è una regola per questo tipo di relazioni» riprendi, spezzando la frase con lievi sospiri. «Quel che è certo è che io non voglio ce ne siano, anzi mi fa ridere l’idea che delle norme comportamentali possano rinchiuderti in una definizione. Saremo ciò che vorremo essere e tu sarai per Rosie quel che preferisci. Noi ti ameremo lo stesso. Di certo lo farà lei mentre io… beh, per me sarà lo stesso. Anche se adesso prendi la porta e dimentichi il bacio che t’ho dato, non m’importerà. Lo accetterò e sarò il tuo migliore amico o un tuo fratello, se preferirai chiamarmi a quel modo. Ma niente e nessuno potrà mai impedirmi di amarti. Nemmeno tu.»  
«John…» farfuglia, con un leggero accenno di rossore che gli colora gli zigomi. Ha sollevato il viso e dallo sguardo sgranato a quel modo, comprendi che non se lo aspettava. Il grande genio sembra essere in difficoltà. Ancora noti che si tiene con forza allo stipite della porta mentre il respiro gli esce a fatica e quel sorriso che non sa se nascere o morire, ti fa capire che servono altre parole.  
«Io ti devo tutto» riprendi e, nel sentirtelo dire, Sherlock stira un ghigno triste. Una punta di cattiveria divora il suo sguardo e allora un brivido ti scuote qualcosa dentro, facendoti vibrare di terrore. Cos’hai detto? È cambiato qualcosa in lui, lo vedi.  
«Quindi è di questo che si tratta» sputa con un accenno di rabbioso veleno. «Riconoscenza? E per che cosa? Perché ti ho salvato la vita? Perché ho ucciso Magnussen o Moriarty? Questo sarebbe il tuo modo di ripagarmi? Prendermi in giro dicendomi che mi ami? Non ho bisogno della tua pietà, grazie tante.»  
«Pietà?» ripeti, incredulo e scrollando la testa. «Oh, ma Cristo santo!» Questa volta urli e il coraggio per farti avanti lo trovi per davvero. Forse è la pazzia, a spingerti o l’amore sconfinato che provi. Di certo non si tratta di niente di sensato. Pertanto lo fai, cammini a passo deciso fino a dove lui si trova e lo afferri per la vita, stringendolo in un abbraccio saldo. Quindi lo premi contro a quel dannato stipite, respirandogli addosso. Baciandolo quasi. Sherlock si tende, geme e getta indietro la testa guardando il soffitto. Gode della tua presenza e il pensiero ti fa ammattire.  
«Che cosa devo dirti ancora perché tu capisca?» esplodi, lasciandolo la presa che avevi su di lui prima di indietreggiare. Ti massaggi il viso e tenti di calmarti, a fatica riesci a riportare il respiro alla normalità. Ma nonostante gli sforzi, senti che ancora non funziona e che il cuore va troppo alla svelta. Le lacrime non la smettono di pizzicarti gli angoli degli occhi, tanto che alla fine ti accasci a terra, sconfitto.  
  
«Ti sentivo ridere.» Esordisci a quel modo quella che sarà la tua più patetica confessione. Te ne vergogni ma è necessaria, poiché si tratta di parole intrise di una verità che da troppo tieni schiacciata dentro. Sherlock deve sapere. «Succedeva la notte, di giorno ero troppo preso dalla finzione che mi ero costruito. Tornavo a casa e mi trovavo solo, senza più amici o colleghi. Certe volte ero talmente ubriaco che mi addormentavo in poltrona, ma altre sere… ecco, mi sembrava di vederti passeggiare in corridoio o di sentirti suonare il violino. Quando accendevo la luce, però, tu non c’eri. Per questo preferivo il buio, amavo il buio. Cristo, sono arrivato al punto di togliere tutte le lampadine del soggiorno pur di avere una scusa valida. So che sembra non avere senso, ma volevo illudermi che tu fossi lì con me. Altrimenti sai come finiva? Con me che trascorrevo il fine settimana a guardare la pistola. Non ho mai desiderato morire, mai. Io volevo te, Sherlock e mi bastava il tuo ricordo. Il sogno dell’eco della tua risata. Ancora oggi amo da pazzi il modo che hai di ridere, sei così sincero quando lo fai! Oh, quella era l’illusione che preferivo. Era sufficiente il vedere la felicità sul tuo viso, per rendere un po’ meno massacranti quelle nottate e cancellare tutti i perfetti discorsi intelligenti che facevo alla mia psicologa. Lei, Ella, era convinta che mi stessi riprendendo con successo; che idiota! La verità era che volevo solo te e invece che guarire, alimentavo la mia follia. Sai come mai te l’ho raccontato?» gli domandi pur senza sollevare il viso che tieni rivolto a terra. «Perché oggi come allora mi basti tu, Sherlock. Io ti penso, ti sogno. Ti voglio. Ti amo.» A capo chino concludi il tuo discorso, con un vago sussurro che si perde nel silenzio del soggiorno. Le lacrime ti pizzicano gli occhi e si aggrappano alla gola, ma tu non le scacci. Il ricordo è lancinante, temi possa farti annegare e infatti persino respirare diventa difficoltoso. È per questo che non lo senti arrivare e che l’abbraccio ti sorprende al punto, che per un frangente ne sei spaventato. Ti stringe, Sherlock Holmes. Non è la prima volta che ti abbraccia, ma adesso lo fa baciandoti. Uno sfregarsi a fior di labbra che dà al pari di un prezioso regalo, tenendoti stretto a sé mentre tu piangi in silenzio contro al suo petto.  
«Sì» dice prima di baciarti di nuovo. Sì, ripete sulle tue labbra. Sì, grida ridendo. A chiunque sembrerebbe fuori luogo, eppure non ti arrabbi. Perché hai capito. Lui ride, e tu sei dannatamente felice. L’ultimo pensiero coerente prima che ti baci di nuovo, è che lo avresti davvero amato ugualmente. Sempre. Sempre e comunque. Sempre, perché è vero che l’amore aspetta. D’altra parte, il tuo avrebbe atteso altri mille anni.  
   
   
  
  
  
**Fine**  
 

**Author's Note:**

> La storia è stata scritta per il “The Het & Slash Dream Contest!” indetto da S.Elric e Setsy.  
> Ringrazio _The Little Dreamer_ 
> 
>  
> 
> Annotazioni:  
> -Il titolo richiama il testo della canzone dei Radiohead (True love waits) che faceva parte del pacchetto. A un certo punto, infatti, la canzone dice: “Just don’t leave. Don’t leave”.  
> -La citazione in alto alla pagina è tratta dalla canzone di Giorgio Gaber “Ipotesi per una Maria”, da cui il prompt del pacchetto che ho scelto è tratta.  
> -Entropia: https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Entropia
> 
> *Thom Yorke è la voce solista dei Radiohead.


End file.
